


Desayuno tipico

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Historias cortas de mis ocs de Batman [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Desayuno, Discusión, Discussion, Gen, Weapons, armas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Un desayuno normal con esta familia tan... especial.





	Desayuno tipico

Ellen sonrió ampliamente mientras servía el desayuno. Inusualmente estaba toda su “familia” reunida en la mesa y ella no desperdiciaría ese día por ningún tipo de trivialidad que los rodeaba (como odio entre ellos mismos). A su izquierda, en la mesa, estaba Wyatt sentado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; su rostro demostraba un puchero que podría ser considerado adorable si él no fuera una masa destructora con mal temperamento. Junto a él, Emile, su vecino estaba sentado incómodamente mirando a todos los presentes en espera de que algo pasara; no muy raro considerando todos los miembros de la mesa. Fácilmente se podía ver como este último miraba furtivamente al anterior, curioso, amoroso y también con esa mirada extraña que difícilmente encajaba en ninguna emoción real.  Justo frente a este se sentó su hija, de un futuro alternativo y que recientemente era una adquisición en la comunidad. Ella tan perezosa como cada mañana, apenas registraba nada sin bostezar o dormirse allí sentada. Por unos momentos parecería un desayuno completamente normal, todos los miembros que solía conformar la dispareja familia. Claro que el malhumor del primero mencionado implicaba que algo o mejor dicho, alguien, faltaba en la ecuación. La pelirroja ponía un buen plato lleno de tostadas en el medio de la mesa, los potes de mermelada y repartía unas tazas con café (cada uno especial). Se giró para hacer el tocino y huevos revueltos para los Fonts de la familia, tarareando felizmente. Ninguno aún se movió para tomar ningún alimento. Y fue por ese pequeño preludio que llegó el caos.  
El sonido de metal pesado golpear la madera hizo que todos giraran su rostro hacia el intruso. No hubo acción defensiva pues todos sabían de quien se trataba, Elisa, apenas se movió un poco tomando su taza entre ambas manos y murmurando un: “qué ruidoso”, bajo.  Wyatt parecía listo para saltar atacar al hombre, pero por razones diferentes a las esperadas, él sólo lo odiaba. Emile por su parte hizo una mueca sutil de desagrado y tomó su café con cuidado sacándolo del medio si su amigo decidía ir por la yugular del extra. Ellen, apenas se giró con la espátula en mano para argumentar un muy materno:

— Las armas están prohibidas en la mesa —Jason, nuestro nuevo hombre malhumorado de la mañana. Frunció su ceño mientras rascaba su cabeza y se sentaba junto a la menor de las féminas del lugar. No las quitó, a pesar del argumento dicho, y agregó un simple:

— Mis bebés van donde me dé la puta gana.

Fue excusa suficiente para que Wyatt se levantara de la silla, tirándolo hacia atrás y haciéndola caer con un fuerte sonido. Por unos instantes la casa quedó en un completo silencio y sólo el suave crujir de la grasa de la carne de cerdo era lo único que quedaba. Nadie parecía atreverse hablar. Ellen se giró, suavemente sonriendo con esas sonrisas que se suelen ver en las madres; tan amigable como fría. El peliazul bajó su mirada y levantó su silla sin decir nada más, sabiendo que vendría si intentaba atacar de una u otra forma. Jason, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos completamente imperturbable y alzó su ceja retándola a que le diga sólo una cosa para sacar su carta de imbécil. Ella volvió a girarse sin decir nada, sacó la comida restante y la entregó a los dos Fonts de la mesa, sin  darle nada a Jay. El hombre imperturbable la observó, todavía desafiándola como si fuera un niño de cinco años a quien lo regañaron por no lavarse las manos.  Le entregó, antes de sentarse, un propio plato de desayuno y una taza de café. Cuando se acomodó en su lugar, aun todos en silencio, repitió el comando.

— Saca tus armas de la mesa, Todd — El bufó como respuesta, mientras las acomodaba más al centro de esta y tomaba su taza. Claramente, Ellen quien se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa, no le hizo nada de gracia el acto del hombre. Los restantes presentes estaban rígidos en la espera de la explosión. Jason llevó la porcelana contra sus labios cuando algo pasó junto a su rostro arañando su mejilla. Miró hacia atrás, notando que había sido un puto cuchillo de manteca que fue lanzado a su dirección. Se alzó dejando caer la taza con fuerza contra la mesa (posteriormente al suelo) y la silla rebotó sin mucho más preámbulo. Él estalló sus manos contra la madera y su rostro estaba rojo de malestar.

— ¿¡Qué _demonios_ te sucede maldita arpía!?

— Las armas _no_ van en la mesa mientras desayunamos.  
  
El silencio perduró unos minutos más, mientras ambos tenían una pequeña lucha de miradas. Fue Emile, murmurándole cosas a Elisa que cortaron este concurso infantil. Ellen volvió a desayunar sonriendo aun, como si nada pudiera perturbarla. Jason, en un movimiento brusco y aun de crio, tiró sus armas al suelo en un sonido sordo y murmurando insultos comenzó a desayunar. Otro mañana más, rodeados de estos maniacos. La normalidad, ¿para qué la queremos?


End file.
